Flare the Wolf
Flare the Wolf (フレア ・ザ ・ウールフ Furea za Wurufu) is a 15 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian wolf, the princess of the Azar Kingdom and the youngest member of the House of Azar. She is the youngest daughter of Helios and Melody, niece of Stella, the youngest sister of Sol, Pyro, Arka, Ember, and Lian and the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog. Physical description Flare is slim white wolf with bright blue eyes, and white hair with purple streaks. She wears a dark red and dark orange tube top, black and red skirt and black and red boots. She also wears a dark red and orange hooded cloak and black fingerless gloves. Personality Flare is the silent type and keeps to herself but will get involved when necessary. Due to her keeping to herself, many believe that she is cold hearted when really she is a nice girl with the love of adventure. Flare cares very much for her friends and family Abilities Born into the Azar bloodline, Flare was born with the power to manipulate flames and all its forms. In addition, she is also able to generate lightning. Powers *'Blue fire manipulation:' Flare is capable of manipulating blue fire, which burns hotter than regular orange colored fire. She has been told by many that they have never seen anyone with the power she has since the time of Azar. **'Blue fire generation:' Flare can generate blue fire. **'Blue-pyrokinetic constructs:' Flare can create solid fire constructs out of blue flames, such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. **'Blue-pyrokinetic flight:' Flare can propel herself into the air and achieving flight by projecting blue fire. **'Blue fire projection:' Flare can project blue fire. **'Blue fire attacks:' Flare can unleash blue fire in the forms of attacks. **'Blue fire aura:' Flare can surround themselves with an intense blue fiery aura that will burn anything they touch. This ability can also work as a way to keep the cold out when they are in colder weather. **'Blue-firestorm creation:' Flare can create powerful blue firestorms that can incinerate anything in its path. It is much stronger than the normal firestorm. **'Blue fire mimicry:' She can physically transform into blue fire and ignite anything they touch. **'Heat manipulation:' Flare can also generate, absorb and manipulate heat. *'Lightning generation:' Flare is also able to generate lightning. *'Fire empowerment:' Flare gets an increase in power when near fire. *'Solar empowerment:' Flare is stronger in the presence of the sun and sunlight. *'Enhanced speed and agility' *'Phoenix transformation:' As a part of the Azar royal family, Flare is also able to transform into a huge white phoenix with purple highlights surrounded by blue flames, known as Phoenix Flare. Skills *'Enhanced combat:' Born into the Azar Kingdom, Flare was trained since she was little in almost all forms of combat. *'Blue-pyrokinetic combat:' Trained by Sol and Commander Liso, Flare is proficient in utilizing her fire powers in combination with fighting. *'Extensive knowledge on Azar culture and traditions:' Flare has extensive knowledge on Azar culture and it's traditions. Weaknesses *'Water:' Flare's element of fire renders her weak against water. *'Family:' Flare us very protective and proud of her family. She won't take kindly to those that mock her family, especially her father. Equipment *'Solar cloak:' Flare wears a solar cloak which enhances her power by absorbing the sun's energy. The cloak has been said to hold other powers that have yet to be discovered. Trivia *Flare is named after the term of fire of the same name *Flare’s powers are based off Azula of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Azar Kingdom Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z